Only Monsters Grow Wings
by Words-of-Misfortune
Summary: There's a curse placed on the Karasuno Volleyball Club in which each member is given the gift or cursed, depending who you asked and at what time, wings as dark as night and a hunger for meat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Hinata didn't know how it happened. It just happened. One minute he was perfectly fine, playing a new video game he had managed to get last week, happily eating a meat bun and in the next second, he was on his front facing the floor, gasping for breath and his whole body in pain. It felt as if he was on fire. His back began to itch and his body tingled from adrenaline. His breathing coming in short sobs as he clawed at his floorboards. Hinata could barely think, black spots dancing across his eyes as he felt something begin to pull beneath his skin on his back. With a loud cry, he arched his back upwards, feeling something rip through his back. The only strand of thought floating in his mind was how weird the sensation was as something warm, something liquid dripped down his back. And then he was dead to the world.

When Hinata finally came around, he staggered to his feet. His whole world spun and his stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot. The pain was sharp throb and it clouded everything. Sensing that familiar feeling, he rushed (more like stumbled as Hinata's feet didn't seem to be responding so well) towards the bathroom and hurled the contents of his stomach.

"What's wrong with me?" He muttered, turning on the taps as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He was covered in sweat, his usual bouncy red hair seemed to be following the rules of gravity than their usual defiance and he looked pale. Turning to his side, he noticed his favourite shirt was torn to shreds, dried blood caked his back and he could see the distinctive outlines of two red scars, almost forming a perfect 'v'. The very sight of it made Hinata gag and he abruptly turned around to face the mirror front on as he leaned over the sink dangerously. He breathed in shallow breaths, his body trembling from the pure shock of it all.

What the hell had happened to him?

Gulping, his throat suddenly felt very dry and tight. Attentively, Hinata slipped out of his shirt, discarding to the ground. He was going to have to throw it away which was a real shame. Quickly he slipped out of his clothes and got into the shower, feeling himself relax under the warm pressure of the water. Rinsing himself, Hinata returned to the mirror, wiping the steam away and turned his back. With his back clean, he could see the wound the quietly clear. It was swollen and bruised, only slightly red but he prayed that it wasn't a sign of infection. Licking his lips hesitantly, he raised his hands and gently prodded the scars. It was an odd sensation.

He hadn't really been aware of it before. He hadn't been focusing, not with the pain and the shock of everything. But he could _feel_ something. Something beneath his skin, something inside of him. Hinata had no words to describe it, it was just too weird. Narrowing his eyes, he turned his attention to the mirror while also trying to mentally focus on…whatever it was he was feeling. Tongue sticking out, he felt something twitched and jumped in surprise when he saw something budge in the mirror.

"S-scary." He murmured, his hand snatching away and covering his thumping heart. This was too scary.

Closing his eyes, Hinata took a deep breath through his nose. Exhaling loudly before opening. Once again, he faced the mirror and focused on _it_ again. This time, when he saw some ripple under his skin, he didn't jump. Though he couldn't quite refrain the strangled noise that slipped out of his mouth.

"You can do this, Shouyou." Although whatever he was supposed to be doing, Hinata had no idea.

With one eye half closed, he frowned angrily into the mirror, his reflection mimicking him almost mockingly. Hinata felt it (what else could he call it?) move. In an instant, he felt a sharp sting ripple through his body and a large pair of wings stretched into the open air. Each feather stretched, the wings spreading across the bathroom and filling the confined space.

Hinata squealed loudly, his arms flailing and the wings followed suit. But they were much bigger than his arms, much more sensitive and caught themselves on sharp corners and caused bottles and utensils to fall onto the ground.

"Stop!" Hinata hissed, forcing himself to be still.

He couldn't allow himself to be caught, not by his family. Not when he looked like this. He strained to listen, but all he heard was a grunt and the odd creak from his ancient house before Hinata relaxed. He was safe….for now.

Blinking, he eyed his wings angrily, feeling the panic start to bubble and his heart thumping in his ears. "Okay, okay, Shou, you can do this." He quietly chanted to himself. Hinata tried to focus on that feeling again. It was a lot easier to pick up on it than before, now that he knew what he was looking for. It was like another pair of limbs, a lot harder to control though and much bigger then himself. Hinata's wings were about the same height as him, and the wingspan nearly filled the room.

They were too big.

Focusing on that strange sensation, he tried to fold his wings into his body. This was difficult, as his wings twitched and seemed to have a mind of its own. With a few more accidents (bringing down the last of whatever was left on the shelf) Hinata had managed to fold them neatly to his back.

"Now…you stay there….No moving." He ordered before he turned around careful and stared face on in the mirror.

Neatly folded, his wings didn't look as frightening or as big. They were ebony black with a blue sheen to them and seemed to be coated with something like an egg sac. It was sticky but peeled off from his feathers quiet easily. They reminded him of crow wings.

"I…I have wings." Hinata murmured in disbelief, staring at the mirror in surprise. His wings shifted in response to his feelings. It was so weird and it was beginning to sink in. Particularly to his stomach. Choking, Hinata's hand shot up to cover his mouth as he rushed towards the bath.

Cleaning the mess he made and throwing certain things in the bin, he quietly made his way back to his room. Locking his door behind him, he turned on his light and studied the mess. The TV was still on, his meat bun squashed on the ground. But the most obvious thing in his small room and the most frightening thing; was the blood and the feathers that were scattered around.

Hinata sent his blessing to any god or goddess there was that stopped Natsu from sleeping in his room tonight.

"I don't feel so good." He moaned, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead as he started to clean this mess. Once down, he turned off his light, double checked his door was lock and stumbled to bed. Painfully aware of his wings that were sensitive and tender as he flopped onto his stomach. He raised one up high while he allowed the other to drape over his bed. With his head resting on the side, he felt his eyes go blurry as tears threatened to spill. "How can I play volleyball now?"

Hinata fell into an unsteady deep sleep that night, with nothing but the horror of his teammate's reactions towards him.

**A/N: You can also read this at AO3 (is it that? archiveofourown? I see people use it but I don't know). /works/2593385/chapters/5775065**


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama stared doubtfully at the house that was in front of him. It looked ancient, the type he's seen in some of the drama's his mum loves to watch where the heroine's old grandpa might live at. It was actually kind of nice. It was different to his home. His home was more modern, Hinata's (if this was his house) seemed to demand respect. He could imagine the orange head sitting on the porch. Dressed in a yukata that's possibly too big him, with the soft material slipping down his shoulder-

Nope, Kageyama was not going there. Those were dangerous thoughts. Thoughts that shouldn't evolve around his teammate, his _partner_. No, he really shouldn't think how soft Hinata's skin seem or how pale it was. He shouldn't really focus on his flushed face after they pulled a really a great quick and imagine that flushed face staring up at him. And he really shouldn't imagine what faces Hinata would pull if Kageyama was to touch him or when he comes. No, he really shouldn't think about those things.

But he did.

Clearing his throat, Kageyama tried to clear his mind as he made his way to the door. He had a job to do which was simple. Find out what was wrong with Hinata and then leave. Because if there was something wrong with Hinata and it was what everyone feared and hoped for, then it was up to Kageyama to call the team and help Hinata. After all, Hinata was late. Every first year had made the transition, even Yachi who had spent less time with the club than anyone else.

Tsukishima had joked that Hinata was just a late bloomer, just his like height.

This earned the four eyes a good head whacking. But Tsukishima was right, maybe Hinata was just a late bloomer. He was the last person after all and just like everyone else, Hinata should be cursed. Hopefully cursed or maybe he was just lucky he wasn't cursed like the rest of them.

Hinata still hadn't made his transition from human to crow.

In fact, Hinata hadn't showed any signs of transforming. If there was something wrong, someone was bound to hear about. Hinata wasn't a real whiner, but if something was wrong you could tell. And generally he had no problems telling Kageyama the latest problem from stomach cramps to headaches. So if Hinata was going to morph, he would have complained about an awful itch on his back that wouldn't go away. He would have complained about nightmares (Hinata loved telling Kageyama about his dreams). Hinata surely would have mentioned about the odd cravings for meat, particularly red meat.

But Hinata hasn't mentioned any of that and people are getting worried. Worried because this was odd, that wasn't normal because Hinata was defiantly cursed….wasn't he? Because even though he hadn't turned into a crow, when he jumped it looked as if he could fly. He was the perfect option for a crow. Everyone assumed he would be the first, the first to turn.

But maybe it was because Hinata didn't need wings to fly?

Kageyama snorted out loud at that cheesy thought. A curse is a curse. Hinata was cursed; Coach Ukai said he was sure of it. Some sort of weird crow vibe he had tried to explain but it didn't make sense to Kageyama. Even Ukai's grandpa had said that it wouldn't be long now as his pet crows had recognised Hinata as their own kind.

So when Sawamaru received a text from Hinata saying that he wouldn't make it to practise everyone got worried. Because Hinata was never sick and it seemed like such a lame excuse too. Besides, even if he was sick, Hinata was the type of idiot that would come, even if it killed him. It was even worse when Sensei Takeda added his own bit of news that Mrs Hinata had called in, saying her son wouldn't be able to come to school today.

The only comfort from this though was that Hinata couldn't be in a serious mess because, to Takeda, she sounded to calm. She didn't sound like someone that had just seen a pair of wings rip through their son's back.

This leads to Kageyama standing outside of Hinata's house. Sugawara had suggested that he should be the one that goes to check on him as _'you're the closest to Hinata so it would be normal'_. But Kageyama couldn't comprehend what was so normal about this situation. Was he really that close to Hinata? A big part of him hoped so. But Kageyama knew better then to think that the reason why Suga opted him to go was for something so innocent. After all, Suga had known his affections for the small redhead for a long time.

Kageyama couldn't say he wasn't grateful for Suga doing this for him but a part of him wasn't happy. What if Hinata seriously needed his help? Kageyama didn't think he had the confidence to help him. Hinata would defiantly have questions. He needed someone like Suga or maybe Sensei to explain everything.

But the very thought of someone else taking care of Hinata pressed all the wrong buttons.

Glancing towards his hand where the note with Hinata's address was scribbled down on, Kageyama hesitantly knocked on the door. He needed to clear his head and focus on what's in front of him which was to make sure Hinata was okay, nothing else. He listened to the sound a feet hitting hard wood and sniffed the air. A warm scent very familiar but very different hit him as the door creaked open.

A round face with fiery orange hair glanced up at Kageyama. A miniature Hinata stood in front of the door and stared at him suspiciously.

"Hi, is Hinata Shouyou here?" Kageyama asked, he didn't need to question if Hinata lived here, going by that hair.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kageyama Tobio, a friend of Hinata's." At the mention of his name, the girl's face lit up brightly and she smiled that sunny smile. It wasn't quite like Shouyou's but it was very similar.

"I know you! Are you here to make my brother better?" She asked, opening the door wider. "He's been really weird."

"Weird?" Kageyama repeated, taking that as an invitation. Slipping out of his shoes, he followed the tiny girl in.

Walking down a long hallway who couldn't help but notice how tidy the place. It was halfway between as old fashion as it was outside and modern but Kageyama liked there. There was also this homey feeling towards the place he didn't understand. And Hinata's scent was thick in the air. It was intoxicating.

Pausing, the girl tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully as she looked skyward. She then shrugged her tiny shoulders and waved her hand, gesturing for Kageyama to follow. "He's been sick…but he's been acting strange. He wouldn't let me come into his room." She pouted furiously and Kageyama felt a smile tug on his lips as he recognised that pout. "This is his room." She said in a hushed whisper before knocking on the door furiously.

"What do you want Natsu?" Hinata called out, from behind the door, his voice muffled. But Kageyama couldn't hear any cheerfulness in that voice. It sounded drained from energy which was a complete surprise. He had never really seen the sun incarnation out of energy before.

"You're friend's here!" Natsu squealed. "He's come to make you feel better."

"Friend?" Hinata murmured and Kageyama could hear the heavy thud, as if Hinata had just dropped to the floor. He wouldn't be surprised if the short boy had. Opening the door, Hinata's eyes bulged comically as he pointed a finger drastically at Kageyama. "What are you doing!?" He shouted, bouncing backwards and standing on the balls of his feet.

"I'm here to make sure you're." Kageyama grumbled, starting to feel very irritated by Hinata's very surprised face.

"See, Shouyou's already getting better." Natsu exclaimed catching everyone's attention. Both boys's looked down and she smiled sweetly. She waved before she rushed away, giggling loudly in which Hinata shook his head softly, not understanding what his cute sister meant by that.

"Anyway, I'm sick and I'm fine." Hinata mumbled, stepping back into his room. Kageyama followed suit, sniffing the air and tasting a familiar metallic taste. He stumbled to his bed and flopped down, curling up in his blankets.

Licking his lips nervously, Kageyama hesitantly sat down on the edge of the bed. "The team was worried about you. We just wanted to make sure your fine."

"I am fine." Hinata mumbled, yawning loudly. "I'll come to school tomorrow…maybe." He rubbed his head into his pillow which Kageyama found fascinating. He found himself briefly wondering what it would be like if Hinata was too rub his head into his chest.

"You don't look fine." Scooting closer, he leaned over and placed one of his hands on his forehead. His forehead was very hot. "You've got a fever, dumbass, you're not fine."

"I'm just really hot that's all." Hinata mumbled rolling onto his stomach and leaving Kageyama to feel extremely awkward and useless. Dammit, he needed to do something. And this fever was a good sign that Hinata could possibly beginning to shift which meant he needed to tell someone.

"Does your back hurt?" Kageyama asked narrowing his eyes as Hinata almost leapt off the bed. Blinking like an owl, Hinata stared glumly at Kageyama as if he had grown an extra head or something. Temper rising, Kageyama lashed out at Hinata, hitting his head. "Quit staring, dumbass!"

Whining, Hinata rubbed his head, falling back onto his stomach. "You shouldn't hit a sick person."

"I thought idiots couldn't catch colds."

"You're the idiot." Hinata mumbled into his pillow and Kageyama held back from whacking. Even if it was really tempting. But he can hear how weak Hinata's voice is. The usual bounce wasn't there. It lacked life. "How did you know my back hurts?" Kageyama could barely hear him, but he did and a terrible sinking feeling settled at the bottom of his stomach.

"Is it like an itch?"

"Yeah."

Gaze softening, Kageyama sighed heavily. Suga was right. Hinata was finally having the first symptoms of the curse. This meant he needed help. Therefore someway or rather he and the team were going to have to get Hinata away from his family and help him through it. But for now, the best Kageyama could do was comfort him. But how does one comfort someone? Especially if that someone was the object of his affection.

Hesitantly, not wanting to hurt him and not wanting to get lost in his own uncontrollable emotions, Kageyama leaned forward and gently pressed his hand against Hinata's spine. Hinata gasped, arching his back downwards before whipping his head around to stare suspiciously at Kageyama. Kageyama looked guiltily at him. Both of them not saying a word. With more confidence, Kageyama gently rubbed his hand up his spine and done again.

Blinking in surprise, Hinata bit his bottom lip before face planting into his pillow. His body trembled slightly, but started to relax against Kageyama soft touch. Adjusting his position, so he was more comfortable, Kageyama began to coax the firm muscles softly. He could hear muffled noises from where Hinata's face was buried and every now and then he would tremble and loudly moan. But he didn't stop Kageyama.

A smile tugging on his lips, he used his knuckles to press. His mother had done this during the times when he was really sick. Suga, Sensei and possibly even Sawamura had also down this. To help him relax and to ease the pain. He remembered it being oddly comforting.

With a particular hard push, a stuttered moan, louder than the rest and sensual to Kageyama's ears filled the quiet room. Kageyama stopped his movements entirely, staring at the back of Hinata's head. But in that very same second, his attention was caught down at Hinata's back. His shirt beginning to rise and Kageyama eye widening as he quickly lifted Hinata's shirt up to his armpits as black wings shot out into the air. His right wing, knocked against the wall while the one went perfectly erect, feathers spread out and looking terrifying but beautiful at the same time.

Hinata had wings.

The stupid dumbass had become a crow.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hinata had woken up, he had first thought everything had been a terrible nightmare. That he must have scratched himself badly in the middle of the night because even though his back was itching and aching, slightly tense and painful like had pulled a muscle, there were no black wings when he opened his eyes. It must have been a hallucination or something. But he didn't have long to celebrate as Hinata found himself rushing, once more to the bathroom and choking up spit (he had nothing left in his stomach other than bile). And that was how his mother had found him.

"Shouyou, what's wrong?" She demanded, crouching beside him and placing a cool hand against his forehead. "You've got a fever. There is no way you're going to school today." Hinata opened his mouth to protest, but his mother roughly helped him to his feet, yanking fondly at one of his untamed curls that seemed to be gaining their usual resistance against gravity. "I'm not having any of it. I can't have you biking off to school. It's days like this I wish we lived in town." She muttered, aiding Hinata to his room. "Do you want me to stay behind?"

Hinata quickly shook his head. "No I'm fine! Go to work. I can look after yourself."

His mother frowned and looked as if she was ready to argue with him. But with a soft sigh, Hinata knew he had won. "Fine, but I'm going to make you something easy to eat. Don't move too much sweetie. Just rest and relax. Your fever doesn't seem too bad. I'll try to make you something simple. Please try to eat. And don't worry, I'll call school and let Takeda-san know." She ordered and Hinata nodded his head obediently, half happy and sad that he was going to miss out on school. Well not particularly school but volleyball.

One glance at the clock told him he was an hour late anyway. That meant his mum had purposefully allowed him to sleep in. At this he couldn't help but smile fondly. It was times like this that he was reminded just how awesome his mum. So cool.

Waiting until she had finally left, Hinata got out his phone wondering if he should text someone. He sent a simple text to Sawamura. There was no harm in it even though it was quite obvious that he wasn't there. But he felt like he should. Before placing it aside, he hummed low as he slowly went through his contacts and stopping at Kageyama who was respectfully titled as 'Dumbass King'. A part of him felt like _he_ should text Kageyama too but…would Kageyama appreciate that?

_'__Dumbass, why are you texting me? Stupid, dumbass it's your fault you're sick!'_ Hinata couldn't help but grin at the imaginary grumpy setter. That sounded right. Sighing softly, he turned off his phone and casted it to the side. Nah, he shouldn't bother Kageyama. The setter wouldn't like that.

He felt something tighten in his chest and with a huff, Hinata curled into his blankets. For some reason, that just didn't help. Closing his eyes, he decided that he would follow his mum's advice and try to get some rest. But as he closed his eyes, unnecessary thoughts clouded his mind. And an unsettling hunger.

Eyes shooting open, Hinata quickly sat up, gripping his stomach as it rumbled. "I wonder what mum made me…" He mumbled, slipping out of bed and quietly making his way to the kitchen. As promised, his mum had made him something. Soup, still warm and left on the stove, ready to heat up and be served. His favourite too. Not as great as meat buns but this was sick soup someone made especially for you.

But…there was something off about this soup. This was strange. His mum never failed at cooking.

Taking a small bowl for himself (Hinata had learnt from past experiences about eating heaps right after puking, he was dumb not stupid) and sniffed at it. It smelled okay. He recognised the few scents and most of it was slush so it was drinkable, no chewing involved. Hesitantly, he took a mouthful of it and swallowed.

It wasn't satisfying.

It wasn't what _he_ wanted. No, what he _needed_.

Licking his lips, he placed the bowl aside and went to the fridge. Peering inside, he looked around, his eyes stopping at a particular packet. Eyes lighting up, he grabbed the packet of steak eagerly. Using his foot to close the fridge door, Hinata hummed happily as he took one steak out and gladwrapped the rest onto a plate. With the steak in his hand, he stared at thoughtfully, becoming a little uneasy at the situation.

He knew this was weird and he knew this was _wrong_. But, it seemed natural as well. Sniffing, the steak a noise gurgled in the back of his throat that sounded like chirping. Without thinking, he took a small bite of the steak, tearing back meat. Raw blood gushing out and dripping down his chin. This was positively disgusting. This was gross. He should cook the steak. He should use a knife and fork like his parents raised him too. But…

This was delicious.

Primitive noises such as low growls and grunts filled the room, but Hinata didn't take any notice. He was too focused on the steak. Too busy licking his fingers with his tongue (and wow, when did his tongue become to feel so rough?) and making sure to get every last blood. Everything was overwhelming, it was all too much. A cool shiver rock down his spine, making his body tremble. In one swift moment, his shirt lifted as a distressing cry slipped from Hinata's mouth, waking him from his phase. A dull ache resumed and his back suddenly felt very heavy. Looking over his shoulders, his eyes widened at the sight of the black wings that were partly open awkwardly.

Shit, it wasn't a dream.

"Ahhh!" Screaming loudly, Hinata slipped banging his head against the kitchen bench, his wings flapping uncontrollably. Tears forming in the corner of his eyes, Hinata groaned and rubbed his forehead unhappily. Why did this happen to him? What was this? Bottom lip threatening to form a pout, Hinata decided to make his way to the bathroom to properly access the situation.

Adjusting his wings with (surprisingly) less difficulty than he had imagined, Hinata stared angrily at his reflection, willing the wings to disappear. Grumbling, he slipped his shirt off the rest of the way, stained with blood. His face was a bloody mess too. But, the steak had been great, better than his meat buns.

"Okay…so I have wings…and I like raw steak…That's not weird." He lied weakly, adding a light laughter.

This was really weird.

And horrible.

Hinata felt his stomach squeeze remembering how eagerly and quickly he had eaten that steak. And those noises, he flushed in embarrassment as he remembered them clearly. Those _noises_ came from _him_. And what was even worse, Hinata was aching for more. Wishing to go back to the other steaks and tearing into them. Devouring them and to feel that satisfaction.

Peering behind his shoulder again, he stretched out his right arm and his wing followed suit. Flexing his fingers, his feather parted as well. Super weird but…it was kind of cool wasn't it? Okay, so maybe not everyone has wings. This was really weird and they were particularly heavy and if he wasn't careful, they made a huge mess. But it wasn't too bad. They were really pretty, no longer having that yucky yolk stuff covering it. And, didn't that mean he could fly? Like really fly?

Hinata found his reflection grinning at him which was unexpected, flexing his hands and wings at the same time. The grin faded though, into a serious frown. Wriggling his wings now, he concentrated on that particular feeling and grabbed hold of it. With a small grunt, His wings started to fold in and collapse, sinking back into his skin until the dark wings were no longer in sight and were just a red 'v'.

He and his reflection paled. His stomach twisting dangerously as he leaned over the sink. No, this was not okay. This was feeling wasn't good and he was beginning to feel sticky and tired. Rinsing his face, Hinata huffed, feeling immensely tired and horrible. Stumbling to his bedroom, he slipped into a new shirt and with a defeated groan; Hinata fell into his comforting blankets and promised that he wouldn't move for anything.

Hinata was true to his word. He didn't budge, not even when cute Natsu ran eagerly into room. He simply rolled over and grumpily asked her to close his door. She surprisingly did so and left him alone in peace for the most part. Often turning up again and asking if he wanted something to drink or asking why he hadn't eaten his soup and what was the mess in the kitchen (oh god he forgot to clean that up, but he was too tired to care). Not until, she announced that a friend was here and that certain friend was Tobio Kageyama.

Dumbass Kageyama who he may or may not have a certain crush on.

And who may or may not have his large hands rubbing into his aching back. The very same hands he had often fantasised touching him when he was alone and he couldn't sleep. The very hands that had made horrible, embarrassing noise nearly fall from his mouth as they touched him softly. And hands that made his wings erupt from his back.

Hinata howled loudly. "Gaaahhh!" Feeling the weight of Kageyama rock of his body as Hinata rolled off the bed. His wings flapped and fat tears rolled of his cheeks. "Oh god!" _I'm dead! I'm dead! I'M DEAD!_ Hinata began to scream internally, not knowing how to explain the situation to Kageyama of all people and why the hell did his wings decide to say hello now of all times!?

In his distraught, Hinata almost failed to notice Kageyama rush to his door, close it and lock it. "Idiot, be quiet and stop moving." Kageyama muttered but Hinata wasn't listening as he gripped his head, wings flapping and knocking things down. "Dumbass, I said STOP!" Kageyama yelled, karate chopping his head sharply.

Hinata was about to whine but stopped entirely at the look Kageyama was giving him. It was terrifying, not as terrifying as when he had served the ball into Kageyama's head but it was close enough. Tears, movements and noises stilled and Kageyama sighed, looking slightly uncomfortable as if he had regretted being so sharp with orange head boy.

"You don't want your sister coming in do you? You moron, you could have hurt yourself with all that useless flapping." His severe gaze softened. "Does anything hurt? D-do you need anything?" His face scrunched up in concentration and Hinata really wanted to say for him to stop staring at him, but he couldn't. "Tell me, is there anything wrong."

"Why?" Hinata muttered, he wasn't actually sure if he had spoken or not.

"What? Dumbass, speak louder."

"Why?" Hinata said clearer, but Kageyama's face only darkened and annoyance flashed in his blue eyes.

"Why what? Idiot, speak clearly!"

"Why aren't you freaking out!?" Hinata shouted, squeezing his eyes shut and wings becoming rigid and stiff above him, making the small boy look bigger than he actually was. Kageyama didn't answer at first, waiting for Hinata's breathing to become somewhat normal. "I have freaking wings! And you're acting like it's nothing. AND WHY ARE YOU TAKING OFF YOUR SHIRT!?"

"Shut up, dumbass! You're being too loud." Kageyama growled, slipping his shirt off from his back and placing it on his bed. Closing his eyes, he grunted, his wings spreading out. Like Hinata's, they were much bigger than Kageyama but were perfect in comparison to his body. They had a more of rich blue sheen to them compared to Hinata's and they looked rougher than Hinata's fluffier ones. But at the end of the day, Kageyama had the same black wings as him.

"Gaah! You have wings too!?" Hinata pointed an accusing finger at Kageyama, one wing raising high while the other folded into his body slightly. It looked comical but Kageyama didn't feel like laughing.

"Yeah." With a heavy sigh, Kageyama folded his wings back into his body leaving Hinata breathless at how easy he had made it looked. Of course Kageyama had no trouble putting his _wings_ away. "Can you put yours in?" Kageyama asked making Hinata jump.

"Um…yeah? B-but it makes me feel…" Hinata trailed off, looking away from the tall setter who was putting his shirt back on. He didn't want to tell Kageyama. What if he thought he was stupid? No, Kageyama always thinks he's stupid but what if he thinks he's weak if he told him that he feels sick when he does it. That the very thought of doing it right now made him queasy?

"It makes you feel like you're going to puke." Kageyama noted, surprising Hinata. "I know, it's like that the first time for everyone." Kageyama paused, a hand resting on his stomach. "It never really goes away either." Blinking, Hinata stared up at Kageyama with wide, causing the taller boy to blush darkly. "S-stop staring, idiot, and put your wings away."

"Ngh!" Hinata jumped and held up his arms defensively. Keeping a careful eye on Kageyama, Hinata began to pull his wings in. This time, it was a lot easier. Only a soft hiss when the wound closed up and a dull ache to remind him what just happened. "What's…Is this…wrong with…" Hinata mumbled not sure how to ask but Kageyama understood, he always understood.

"Dumbass, sit down, you need to rest." He ordered and Hinata followed his instructions, slipping into bed. But he didn't lie down; he sat up with blankets surrounding him as Kageyama sat on the edge of the bed. He could feel the taller boy's warmth and it was oddly comforting.

"Who's everyone?" Hinata decided to ask after a moment of silence.

"Geez, I'm not the person who should be talking." Kageyama muttered, pulling out his phone and quickly typing it. "But I'll answer some of your question. Truth is, we don't really know."

"Pfft." Hinata snorted, covering his mouth with his hand and earning a glare.

"Shut up and listen! We've been cursed." _Dumbass_, Kageyama thought fondly as Hinata grabbed hold of his blankets tighter and paled. "It's been around for ages, with the volleyball club. Certain members will turn into a crow. Coach said his Grandpa told him that it was believed that a clan of tengu cursed us but no one really knows." Hinata couldn't help but stare at Kageyama with wide eyes as the stoic setter stared into his wall. It was…kind of creepy. Kageyama quickly turned his head to face Hinata, eyes narrowed and the scary expression on his face. "It's a secret too, no one can know."

"Ugh! Obviously, dumbass!" Hinata snapped, tensing his whole body. "Is everyone…?"

"Yeah…you were the last one." A smirk spread across Kageyama's face that made Hinata shiver. "That's my win for me." Hinata growled, scowling angrily as he wished he could protest. But a small part of him agreed that Kageyama had won fairly.

"Can we fly?" Hinata asked eagerly, eyes widening.

"I don-"

"Uaawaah! That would be so cool if we could fly!" Hinata jumped to his feet. He could feel his wing shift beneath his skin but now that he could sense them as if they were separate limbs, he had no trouble controlling them. "'Imagine flying in the sky, Kageyama!" His arms spread out; he jumped from his bed leaving Kageyama spluttering as he protested against the red haired.

"You moron! Dumbass, dumbass Hinata!" Kageyama yelled, quickly catching Hinata as he stumbled, losing balance. Hinata winced painfully, allowing Kageyama to pick him up and place him back in bed. "You need to rest."

"But I feel better now." Hinata grinned. One of his special grins. The type that made Kageyama's heart beat faster and his feet feel lighter. And this time it wasn't directed at anyone else or volleyball but him. "Thanks Kageyama!"

"S-stup-Idi-Dumbass!" Kageyama snapped his face and ears turning red as he was forced to look away. This caused Hinata to laugh as he fell on his back.

Humming, Hinata rubbed his stomach. "Does that mean I can only eat raw meat?"

"You ate raw meat?"

This time, it was Hinata's turn to go red. Sitting up, he tried to scowl but he looked more flustered than angry. "N-no well I mean yes. I was hungry and it was really good. I was going to cook it b-but…" Hinata stopped as Kageyama shook his head.

"No…it's fine. You can eat anything it's just…you will prefer raw meat. A-and if you're not careful sometimes you'll find yourself chasing after…stuff. Suga-san said it was instinct…to chase stuff. But if it happens, don't worry about it. Just don't let anyone see your wings." Kageyama wasn't looking at Hinata so he missed the soft smile that settled on the orange head boy's face.

Scooting closer, he allowed his head to fall on Kageyama's shoulder. This startled Kageyama and he was about to push the boy off him when he saw how calm and happy Hinata looked. Hinata hummed softly, feeling energetic but sleepy all the same. Everything was the way it should be. Finding out that he wasn't the only one, that everyone else had wings too. This meant he could continue playing volleyball, that everything would be fine, that they would have each other. Most importantly,

"I'm happy I still get to play volleyball with you." Hinata yawned, closing his eyes as the blush returned to Kageyama's face.

"Idiot, why wouldn't we play together?" Kageyama demanded but it was of no use, Hinata had already fallen asleep and he knew from experience that there was no point. With a hesitant hand, Kageyama caressed Hinata's cheek softly, a small smile twitching on his lips. "I'll always toss to you."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're one of the big boy's now, Hinata!" Tanaka shouted, laughing loudly and joined by Nishinoya.

"You're a true crow now, Shouyou!" Nishinoya added.

Both of the energetic (loudmouth idiots depending who you asked) were both standing proudly in front of Hinata, chest puffed out. They were both shirtless, not so surprising for Tanaka, but the most important thing was that they had their wings out on display. There was nothing new about them, Tanaka was slightly bigger than Nishinoya's, but there was something breathless about seeing them on someone else. On people who Hinata respected.

"Calm down-" Sawamura started, a fond but exasperated smile curved on his face. The two second years were truly working themselves up and he didn't want anyone walking in on them. Just because the rowdy second year duos couldn't keep quiet.

"Tanaka-senpai! Nishinoya-senpai!" Hinata yelled with stars in his eyes. He was leaning forward on tiptoe; excitement and awe clear on his face. "You are so cool!"

"That's right, say it again! Say it louder." The two demanded, hands on hips and wings puffing out making them look large.

"SENPAI!"

"Knock it off!" Sawamura yelled causing the duo to stop, wings faltering as they closed in on their bodies.

"Daichi ," Suga said with a kind smile, "let them be. No one's going to find out." He touched his arm before knocking their foreheads together lightly. Sawamura seemed to relax after this and it didn't go unnoticed by Hinata who glanced at them secretly from the corner of his eyes.

With Suga stepping in, Tanaka and Nishinoya opened their wings again but this time wrapped it around Hinata like a blanket. This captured his attention and the pair grinned happily in response, always eager to make Hinata happy.

"Show us your wings, Shou."

"I bet they're really small." Tsukishima commented from the far end of the gym. Yamaguchi chuckled, but he stared at Hinata with a warm smile that made Hinata doubt that Yamaguchi was truly laughing at _him_. "Just like his height." He whispered, but as always it could be heard by everyone.

Hinata scowled, shoulders slumping. "So what?" He demanded but this only caused the tall blonde to snicker loudly.

"Don't listen to him. Come on show us what you got." Tanaka chuckled, ruffling Hinata's hair fondly.

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Hinata hesitantly pulled off his shirt. Nishinoya whistled as he leaned back to observe the scar that all of them gained when their wings weren't on display. Hinata jumped in surprise, not expecting Nishinoya to touch him as he softly pressed against the 'v' shaped scar. "Ooh, that's big, Shou."

"Give him some room." Sawamura called out, frowning as he walked over to inspect. "That is pretty big. You don't have to do it straight away." He added, smiling kindly as Hinata twisted around to look at him.

Jumping, Hinata looked surprised. "I c-can do it!" He stated which was encouraged by the other crows. "Just you watch."

"Haha, don't pressure yourself too much. You'll only hurt yourself."Daichi was pleased to see that there was nothing wrong with Hinata and was taken the whole thing a lot better than he originally expected. But then again, this was Hinata and his only concern most likely, would have been about volleyball.

From his spot, Suga chuckled. He and Daichi had been worried that Hinata would have trouble. Nishinoya had trouble with his wings and they had only hoped that this wasn't the same for Hinata. But Kageyama, who had already witnessed Hinata's displau, had assured them all that he couldn't see anything wrong. His balance, slightly unsteady but he had adjusted quickly with hardly any pain. It seemed that his wings had come into place in one full night instead of days like the others.

Speaking of the raven haired setter, Suga's eyes darted towards his tall kohai and smiled softly. A familiar frown was placed on his face, but it was aimed at the floor. He was resting near the wall and every so often, his eyes would dart towards Hinata when he squeaked too loudly or moved too fast. A warm feeling pooled into his chest, something akin to affection towards the setter.

Kageyama could be cute sometimes, it was adorable with his quiet fretting over Hinata. But, Suga understood and couldn't help but feel sorry for Kageyama. After all, he had been in his shoes once, struggling with feelings that he couldn't comprehend for a certain dark haired boy.

Walking over to the setter, Kageyama was too engrossed to notice Suga until the latter placed a hand on his shoulder. Jumping, Kageyama stared at Suga with wide eyes, slightly suspicious as to why he was here. Suga openly smiled at him, tilting his head to the side.

"It's frustrating isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The feeling of wanting no one else seeing something you consider special." Suga glanced towards Hinata who was now being encouraged by Asahi who glass of heart was being wrecked by the careless words of Nishinoya and the carefully calculated words of Daichi who didn't bother trying to be nice to their tall ace. Kageyama spluttered, wanting to deny this. But the blush that crept of his cheek betrayed him. Chuckling, Suga slapped him sharply on the shoulder. "It never goes away, but there will be other benefits."

"I-" Kageyama began but was cut short as the energetic ball of fire shouted.

"I'll do it, you just watch!" Hinata jumped back, arching his back slightly as he leaned forward. From his position, Kageyama could see his scar turn a darker red as the tips of black feathers produced from his back.

In a moment that Kageyama could only describe as '_fwwomph'_, spreading his feathered appendages. There was something incredible watching Hinata sprout wings and so far he had only witnessed this from the back. He wondered what it would be like from the front. Most likely breath taking if the looks from the four was anything to go by.

Hinata hissed, stumbling forward as the gush from his wings put him off balance. Sawamura caught him though and something sharp and hot shot through Kageyama. It made his own wings jostle beneath his skin and he resisted the urge to rush over there and snatch the little ball of sunshine away from the captain. He recognised the emotion. The same emotion that always sprang to life when anyone went near Hinata or he was chatting intimately with a stranger.

Jealousy.

"Are you alright? Take it easy." Sawamura, concern filtering across his face. Kageyama wished he could take his place and words like that could come so easily. Kageyama always losing his temper around the redhead, being a total asshole and saying sharp words to Hinata rather than soothing and comforting ones.

"I'm fine." Hinata snapped, bouncing back before grinning brightly at them all. He stretched his wings uneasily before folding them neatly against his back. "See?"

"Shouyou, they are so cool!"

"They're huge! Compared to your small body."

"They look really great, Hinata."

Hinata smiled sheepishly from their praises, his cheeks tinting red as they patted him on the back or fondly ruffled his hair. His fluffy feathers seemed to puff up as the wings raised themselves higher. Kageyama's fingers itched to burry themselves in them. To clean them and groom them. To just simply touch them. Would Hinata think he was weird if he asked to touch them?

"Have your tail feathers come in?" Nishinoya asked.

"My what?" Hinata exclaimed, looking geniunly appaled. He quickly looked behind his shoulder to stare at his backside. This caused Tanaka and Nishinoya to laugh loudly making Hinata wonder if they were tricking him. "Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Don't mind them, you tail feathers won't come in after a couple of days." Sawamura chuckled which relaxed Hinata. "Once that happens, you'll have to get special pants or shorts with holes so that your tail feathers don't get crushed. But don't worry, their just as easy to control as your wings." Sawamura explained.

"They look really cool!"

"It's a chick magnet!" Tanaka explained, the duo turning around as they summoned their tail feathers. Theirs were respectively different lengths, but they could move the tail feathers up and down, sideways and spread them wide apart.

Hinata had to admit, it really looked cool and he said so, much to the amusement of everyone who expected it.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for today." Sawamura declared, catching the look that Ukai sent them. "But I think it's time to pack our wings and tail feathers away and practise like we had originally attended to." This was greeted from many groans of the members who didn't normally have the pleasure of having the freedom of their wings out.

Takeda chuckled softly, glancing towards Ukai who looked unimpressed at them all. "I think you guys can have them out for a little longer. I'll make sure no one comes in." This was treated by cheers all across the court.

"That doesn't mean you don't get to practise." Blowing his whistle, Coach Ukai stepped forward. "Practising receives, now!"

The flock of crows quietly made their way down the street. Hinata and Kageyama stood a little apart from the rest of the group, but no one paid much attention to it. After all the pair were either fighting in front of them or competing behind them, it made no difference to their oddball duo.

Munching away at his meat bun, Hinata took secret glances at Kageyama. Or not so secretive as he originally thought.

"What are you staring at, dumbass?" Kageyama demanded and Hianta flushed scarlet red in embarrassment from being caught.

"Do you have tail feathers?" Hinata asked, deciding he wouldn't beat around the bush and get straight to the point. After seeing Nishinoya's and Tanaka's, it had made him curious about the tall setter. Hinata had seen his wings, fleetingly though, which were one of the biggest on the team and Hinata was curious as to how long they could grow.

"Of course, dumbass."

Hinata huffed unhappily at the grumpiness in his voice. He was only asking. "Did it hurt?"

Kageyama was quiet for a moment before he responded. His voice was soft and Hinata almost didn't hear it if it wasn't for his keen hearing and being used to the low mumble of Kenma. "Not as much as the wings did."

Biting his lips, Hinata remembered his experience. His back still ache, a dull reminder. He couldn't exactly remember how painful it was but he did know it was painful enough to knock him out cold. And he wasn't stupid to believe that it was from pure ecstasy either. And what did 'not as much' account for? Was it half the pain or quarter? Would he be able to sit on his butt or would it hurt too much?

With a sharp whack to the head, Hinata hissed loudly.

"Stop thinking too much, idiot." Kageyama muttered.

"I wasn't." Hinata lied and Kageyama snorted, causing a soft grin to form on Hinata's lips. "Could you show me?"

"Show you what?" Kageyama mumbled, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he stared straight ahead and refused to meet Hinata's warm brown eyes. He was afraid that they'll see right past his cold demeanour and see what sort of squishy mess Hinata placed him in. And a pervy mess too. His brain had turned that whole statement upside down, giving him colourful picture of other things Kageyama could show Hinata. Certain things that sent the blood travelling downwards.

"Show me your tail feathers and everything." Hinata explained. Kageyama looked at Hinata this time and Hinata turned red, becoming flustered and moving his hands about frantically. It was oddly endearing to see the orange haired boy like this. "And I was also wondering if I could touch them."

"Why-what?" Kageyama spluttered, stopping entirely.

Hinata took a few steps forward before he had realised Kageyama wasn't next to him. Turning around, Hinata rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly sheepish. "Suga was talking to me when I was practising with him and he was telling me that I needed to constantly groom my feathers and look after them. He said he often liked touching Sawamura's wings and it got me thinking…" He trailed off, leaving Kageyama frowning darkly as Hinata avoided his gaze. "I mean ever since you showed me your wings yesterday, I was thinking I would really like to touch them. A-and I don't really know how to groom in the first place so I was hoping you could show me."

Kageyama looked away, lifting his hand and covering his mouth as it twitched. He didn't know whether to curse or praise Suga at this moment. The setter had surely done it on purpose, knowing very well what Hinata would do and ask. But…Kageyama couldn't deny that he had been _wanting_ this to happen. Although, in his head, the situation was a little different and his fantasies sometimes got out of control.

"Idiot, you-this is-dumbass, you can touch my wings." Kageyama managed to say, tripping over his words along the way as he couldn't decide how to form his sentence. He cursed himself for that. How embarrassing. But, he could easily forget his embarrassment as that bright smile spread across Hinata's face.

"Tomorrow at your place then?"

"Sure." Kageyama choked out, not even sure if it was him really speaking.

Had he just invited Hinata to his house? _Hinata_ was going to go to his house. They would be in his room, especially if they were going to be showing each other their wings. Hinata's hands were going to touch _his_ feathers.

"Hey, you two, you're going to be left behind!" Tanaka called out, surprising the pair that quickly ran to re-join the group. Everyone ignored the faint blush that had settled on the pair's cheek, nor how they awkwardly bumped into each other, stealing secret glances at the other.

No, everyone was just happy that the group was finally falling into perfect harmony.


	5. Chapter 5

Practise had finished ages ago and yet, Kageyama's heart was still racing. He scowled in irritation as Hinata looked around his room. Kageyama knew it was quite different from Hinata's room. Well his house was very different from Hinata's house full stop. But seeing his excited face and his eyes sparkled from just stepping into his room made his inside all warm and funny while his heart skipped a few beats.

But…he's kind of happy all the same.

Locking his doors, he prayed that his mum wouldn't come home early. She had been late for the past month, so it seemed promising that she would be late today. He didn't want to explain to her _why_ he had the door lock for a friend. The assumption she would make would be utterly embarrassing. He rather his mum actually walked in and fine out about the curse than her thinking that him and Hinata were up to stuff.

"Um do you want something to drink?" Kageyama asks, cursing himself silently for not asking this before he had locked the door. This was just embarrassing.

"Um nah thanks." Hinata said, fidgeting with his bag before ditching it to where Kageyama had placed his. Hinata then returned to looking around the room, trying to absorb everything in. Because if he was being honest with himself, he hadn't really known what to expect from Kageyama.

He knew that Kageyama was possibly a clean freak and he could see this in his room. But his room was painfully bare. A couple of posters, his uniform hanging up, strangely, to one side. Stacks of magazines and books to one end of his bed while there was a desk for work space opposite his bed. His bed was really cool too. A bit small for two people but he had a squared headboard for him to place things if he really wanted to. In short, it seemed rather flash compared to his room.

Hinata was almost too fixated on his room to notice Kageyama stripping his short. Almost. With a startled jump, he made a strangled gasping noise before his face and the tips of his ears turned bright red. Kageyama scowled angrily at Hinata, not understanding why he was getting so flushed easily.

"Oi, you strip to."

The cogs in Hinata's brain struggled to function, trying to process this information. _Oh right, my wings_. He quietly scolded himself, hesitantly taking his shirt off. He suddenly felt very exposed, covering his front where he hoped nothing was embarrassing was happening. Shamefully, Hinata had a very a sensitive body.

"You can sit on my bed if you like." Kageyama offered and Hinata sang a thousand praises for Kageyama in his head, happily sitting down on the edge of his bed. He wasn't comfortable enough to throw himself entirely on his bed. Not yet anyway. Maybe if he didn't screw up too much, Kageyama would offer him to come over to his place more often. "Well first thing about grooming is…err do you know what the preen gland is?"

"The what?" Hinata squawked, having a bad feeling about this.

Kageyama was beginning to shift on his feet, his face becoming scary but a distinctive flush on his cheeks and ears. It was kind of adorable if it wasn't so frightening.

"Suga-san said it was called the uropygial gland. It's to help keep our wings clean and to help stop the feathers from breaking." Hinata nodded his head eagerly. This made sense…in a way. He was kind of surprised that Kageyama knew all of this stuff. But, if Kageyama was interested in something he made it his job to learn every detail. "Most birds have it."

"Okay, sounds simple enough." Hinata grinned in what he hoped was encouraging because no it did not sound simple enough.

"You coat it with your fingers and rub it through your feathers softly. You also fix any feathers that are out of place and put them back in shape." Explaining, Kageyama made small gestures with his hands, twisting his back to show what it would be like. "But it's difficult on your own so you have to get help sometimes."

Hinata wondered briefly who Kageyama asked for help. Most likely Suga, probably. Something burned through Hinata's chest as the very image of Suga petting Kageyama's wings burned in his mind. He mentally flinched; resisting the urge to grab his heart that felt like someone had shoved a cold knife through it. It must have showed on his face, because the next thing he knows is Kageyama whacking his head, shoving him into his bed with a low growl.

"Oi, stop thinking too much idiot! It's only sometimes and it's the feathers you can't really reach." Kageyama gulped loudly, licking his lips as he looked away slightly. "T-that's why I'm here. I'm going to help you so you can do it by yourself. W-we can do it together."

Silence settled in between them. Nothing but their beaten hearts that they prayed the other couldn't hear broke it. It wasn't until Kageyama sighed, bowing his head and grunted as he opened his wings. Stretching them, he flapped them, tiny feathers falling and landing on the floor. He would have to quickly vacuum before his mum noticed.

"Hurry up, dumbass." He muttered and Hinata's cheeks darkened as he followed Hinata's orders.

He hummed happily, loving the sensation that crawled through his back and feathers. He copied Kageyama, stretching them slightly before hesitantly moving them just as they settled themselves nicely on his back. Unable to resist his smile, he stared up at Kageyama who was watching him intently. Sort of like he did during a game when he was accurately calculating his next toss for Hinata to hit. It was the look that sent a shiver down his spine and wings.

"Okay, so um where is this preening gland thing?" Hinata asked. "Do we get bottles?"

Kageyama crossed his arms, looking out towards his window. At first, Hinata thought he looked pissed because it was that scary look again. But he knew better know. It was the look he got when he was thinking too much. And why did Kageyama's cheeks seem to be darkening?

"No we don't, idiot. We have it on our bodies. We produce it ourselves."

"Huh?"

"We make it ourselves." Kageyama snapped, whipping his head around and Hinata flinched. Kageyama mentally kicked himself. "It's err…sort of like sweat in a way. Um…" Kageyama trailed off, feeling his cheeks burning and cursing himself for it. It wasn't his fault though. It was embarrassing as hell. God dammit, why did he agree to this? He should have let the Captain or Suga to deal with this.

But he knew why.

It was the exact same reason responsible for the mixed emotions Kageyama get at the very thought of Hinata being with someone else. Smiling happily for someone else. To be touched or kissed by someone else.

Kageyama was truly screwed.

"What? Hurry up and tell me, Bakayama!" Hinata growled jumping to his feet and his wings subconsciously copying the movement of his arms. It was really…cute.

"I-it's found at the base of the tail. You won't miss it." Kageyama spluttered feeling horrible as he watched Hinata's face transform from being completely blank to absolutely horrified.

The orange haired spiker twisted around to stare at his backside. Ever since Captain said his tail feathers were going to be coming in soon, Hinata had found himself absently concentrating down there. He had even checked after his last shower. He did feel something weird, but he had passed it off on his imagination and being too paranoid.

"Eek!" Hinata jumped as he felt Kageyama step closer. The tall setter looked remotely apologetic, holding up his hands with a soft 'um'. Feeling a little flustered, Hinata nodded absently. He wasn't really sure what he was saying yes but he had 100% faith in Kageyama.

"It should be around…here." Kageyama mumbled, letting his hands slide down Hinata's side to the waist band of his shorts and pulled them down slightly. With his other hand he gently prodded around the base where he knew Hinata's tail feathers would produce. He could already see the pricking holes that had slightly open in the response to his wings. As Kageyama said 'here', he pressed down on what would have looked like a really big headless pimple or maybe just a lump in the skin. Hinata gasped sinfully, his wings quivering that pooled heat to the pit of Kageyama's stomach.

Blinking, Hinata wanted to drown himself. That was just embarrassing. How could he let himself do that? He shifted himself uncomfortably, glaring angrily at Kageyama's collar bone, as if the answer would somehow magically appear there.

With a huff, Kageyama pulled back, showing Hinata clear, oily substance on the tip of his fingers. "And then you apply this to your wings." Hinata was only half listening to him, distracted by how gruff his voice sounded. So when Kageyama carefully spread the cool substance onto one of his feathers, he had to bite down on his lip to stop him from moaning out loud.

It seemed, just liked his body, his wings were oddly sensitive to the slightest touch. Or maybe it was just Kageyama's touch and the feeling of his rough but at the same time soft hands touching him gently.

"Sit down on my bed and face your back to me. I-I'll help." Kageyama cleared his throat, gently pushing Hinata in the right direction. Hinata managed to do what was asked of him, but barely. His legs felt like jelly and he was worried he was going to collapse at any time.

Hesitantly, he reached out behind him, looking over his shoulders as he found the place Kageyama had pressed just before. Now that he could pinpoint the source, he could distinctively feel it. It was such a strange feeling, just like sweat after a hard day of practise. With a slight tremble of his hands, he brought one of his wings closer to him. He frowned slightly, tilting his head as he nibbled on his bottom lip, not sure how to apply it. But with a slight shake of his head, he decided to act purely on instinct and to rely on his gut feeling.

Between his index finger and his thumb, Hinata began to slightly rub his feather between them. Now that he was focusing on the feathers individually, he could pinpoint those that needed adjusting and did just that. He stretched his other wing out for Kageyama to work properly on and hummed in time with Kageyama's movement and resisting the urge to moan loudly with the feeling of Kageyama's hands on his body. He resisted thinking it about it too. Because if he thought too much about Kageyama's hands, his fingers pressing against his skin and feathers, he would start imagining them elsewhere on his body. He would begin to imagine how great it would feel to have him squeeze or stroke sensitive parts.

And _that_ just caused more problems than it solved any.

"D-do you want me to stop?" Kageyama asked suddenly, breaking Hinata from his train of thought. Blinking, he glanced towards Kageyama who (unsurprisingly) was frowning again. But this was different frown, this was his worried frown. The sort of frown he got when he was demanding someone if his toss was okay and what he needed to do to improve it. It was the good frown. Well, better than his other frowns. "I-if this is too weird or I'm hurting you-"

"Geez, your face is scary you know." Hinata whined, resisting the urge to grin as his frown turned to a glare. He was given a sharp whack to the head again and this time he couldn't hold it back. "You're not hurting me….a-and I l-like it so don't stop." Hinata managed to stay, blushing furiously and quickly turning back to his wing that he was preening. "But afterwards," he returned to face Kageyama, grinning brightly again, "I want to groom you!"

Blushing, Kageyama only muttered a quiet 'dumbass' as he went back to preening Hinata. His feathers were just as lovely and soft as he predicted. When he was grooming his own wings from time to time, he often got restless and irritated, wishing he didn't have to do this tiresome job. But, it was the exact opposite with Hinata. When he had finish cleaning and adjusting each feather, right to the tip, it had ended too soon. Lifting up his shorts properly and adjusting his wings, Hinata quickly scrambled off the bed and was pushing Kageyama around.

Cautiously Kageyama lowered his own shorts down, allowing his tail feathers to grow and resisting the urge to shiver uncontrollably as Hinata touched them. Hinata's fingers were small and dainty, coating from his own oil left over. He nibbled on his bottom lip. Biting back his fantasy of asking Hinata to coat his feather's in Hinata's _own_ oil. Oil that his own body had produced. That would be just weird. He couldn't ruin their friendship, his only friendship.

"Your feathers are so cool." Hinata breathed. "They're pretty." He murmured, nothing uncertain about his hands as he brushed over his papilla, coating his fingers in oil before rubbing them into his tail feathers first.

Keeping his mouth tightly closed, he went back to work, trying to keep the noises from being voiced. Hinata did not need to hear that. If he heard the quiet moans, the orange haired boy would surely avoid him. Not want to be near him. He had to keep his hands to himself. He didn't want to suddenly grab Hinata, push him down on his bed and ravish him. Before he did that, he had to court him first after all.

Wait, what?

"Kageyama? Is anything wrong?" Hinata asked, Kageyama glanced behind his shoulder and wished he hadn't.

With his childlike face, large eyes and innocent and curious expression with his black wings neatly folded, he looked like an angel. He had his head slightly tilted, concern filling those bright brown eyes and pink faintly stained his cheeks. He looked utterly adorable, absolutely _fuckable_…

Holy shit!

He did not just go there. This was the danger zone. He needed to retreat.

"I'm fine, continue what you were doing dumbass. Careful not to pull out any of my feathers, or I'll murder you!" Kageyama threatened, an attempt to hide his embarrassment at himself.

He had just admitted that Hinata…he had just said that _word_. He was pretty sure it wasn't a real word either. And he felt utterly ashamed but at the same time, he didn't regret a thing because it was all true.

He was deeply and madly in love with Hinata.

Stupid, freaking hormones.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the comments and stuff! I also want to apologise for any spelling mistakes and typos as this is my greatest flaw.**

Everything was coordinating as usual. It was if, Hinata had always been a crow from the beginning. _No, he always was a crow_ Kageyama quietly corrected himself. Practise occurred as usual. Nothing strange about that, besides that with everyone a crow, they were given breaks to stretch their wings. There was no more hiding now. Everything was perfect.

Hitting the ball up into the air, Kageyama frowned slightly. No, everything was not perfect.

Kageyama had always _been_ fascinated by that irritating idiot. It _did_ take him a while to recognise the feeling as something akin to love, but he had no trouble nursing his one sided crush on and off the court. He could ignore the urge to touch Hinata. He could fight the feeling that bubbled inside of him when Hinata jumped, flashing him a wonderful view of soft flesh. He could pretend that Hinata was not stripping and changing clothes beside him in the clubroom.

But, and it was a huge but, ever since Kageyama helped groom Hinata's feathers, he had become hyper aware of the short boy. His sexual frustration had intensified to the point where he had to jerk off with his _best _and_ only friend_ in mind, not _once_ but _twice_. And now, it seemed like Hinata was _purposefully_ teasing him.

"Oi, your scowling again." Hinata mumbled, jumping in front of him. His own face was knitted into a soft frown of concern as he looked up at the taller boy. "Is something wrong?"

Grinding his teeth, Kageyama resisted the urge to snap at Hinata. He had been trying his best to keep his temper in check but Hinata just made it so damn difficult. But it wasn't like he could tell Hinata to cover his skin or to stop talking to people and making friends so easily. Could he?

"Y-you wanna go?" Hinata stuttered, defensively lifting up his arms to protect himself.

"Go practise your shitty receives, dumbass." Kageyama muttered, shifting himself so he stood sideways to Hinata. Hinata pouted and Kageyama tightened his grip on the ball. He really needed to pull himself together.

Biting down on his lip, Hinata uncertainly tugged on the sleeve of Kageyama's shirt, just like a child. This caught Kageyama's attention whose gaze softened as he took in Hinata's expression. It was the look that would break thousands of people's hearts if they were to ever witness it. Just like it was critically striking Kageyama's heart.

"Can I come over again today?" Hinata asked and Kageyama stiffened.

It had been a week since Hinata had first come over and during that time, he had only stopped by two other times. The second time, he had met his mum which interfered with their grooming but he was pleased to see that Hinata had captured his mother's heart. But it didn't help that his mum was constantly worrying about her anti-social son that kept to himself and was overjoyed that her little Tobio had finally brought a friend over. The third time, they had successful preened each other with Hinata proudly showing his tail feathers that were beginning to grow in.

He should probably say no. He _really_ should say no. It was becoming very hard to resist the sun incarnation when he was presented shirtless in front of him. Incredibly hard when happy moans and hums spewed from his mouth as he stroked his feathers.

But when Hinata was looking up at him like _that_, he found himself absently nodding his head. And then that blinding grin that caused his stomach to twist would light up his face as he openly cheered.

Kageyama silently prayed to any gods in existence that he didn't break today.

Xx

"Do you think we can fly?" Hinata asked, tilting his head back and earning a scowl from Kageyama.

Presently, Hinata was settled between Kageyama's legs, resting on the floor where Kageyama had sat on his bed behind him. Legs hanging over small shoulders, both boys had their wings out, enjoying the small amount of time that they had. They were playing a game and as it turned out, Hinata was considerably a lot better at than Kageyama thought.

Smashing the buttons down, Kageyama averted his scowl towards the TV where he was currently losing. Damn, he should have chosen the other character. "We have wings, dumbass."

"Yeah, but so do kiwis and emus. You don't see them flying."

"Do you even know what a kiwi or an emu is?"

"Shut up, do you know what they are? They're birds, I looked them up." Hinata snapped, pushing the trigger before happily laughing as he shot Kageyama down. "That's another win for me, jerk."

"I don't know. I've never tried." Kageyama murmured after a moment or two.

"Do you want to try?" Hinata asked, tilting his head backwards and looking up at Kageyama with large, innocent eyes.

Feeling his cheeks turning pink, Kageyama roughly knocked his head away with a loud 'tsk'. "Don't even think about it."

"But we have wings!"

"It's dangerous. What if someone see you? Worse, what if you seriously get yourself hurt?" Kageyama demanded and Hinata pouted. Obviously upset that his idea had been quickly bashed down as just as fast as it had appeared. Didn't he understand? "Besides, your tail feathers haven't come properly through yet. You wouldn't be able to even if you tried."

"But if you come over to my place and we can go out in the woods, no one will see us."

"It's still dangerous."

"But we'll have each other." Hinata whined, twisting around so he almost faced Kageyama front to front.

"I said no, idiot." Kageyama growled, grabbing his head and roughly squeezing it. Hinata whined loudly, grabbing hold of his arm and sending him the look that reminded him of a puppy. Kageyama wasn't even sure if Hinata was aware what sort of mess he was causing.

Hinata's eyes narrowed and he whacked Kageyama's hands away. With a growl he leapt up and tackled Kageyama onto the bed. Kageyama hissed as he hit his head. He was then struggling with Hinata who was trying to pin his arms down, his wings stretching up their bodies and sending gushes of cool wind down on them.

"Get. Off. Me. Hinata." Kageyama growled, spitting it out through gritted teeth. "This isn't funny. Get off."

"No." It was a quiet no, the sort of 'no' that froze Kageyama's movements. Capturing his friend's gaze, they were glazed over, a predatory look towards them that made Kageyama's heartbeat faster. Hinata had stopped moving too, managing to lock his arms down. His wings had stilled too, spread out above him, almost vertical to Kageyama's gaze.

"Hinata…let go of me." Kageyama said calmly, but Hinata didn't respond although his grip began to loosen. Enough so Kageyama could slip one hand free. He had meant to push Hinata away but when he touched his chest, and could feel Hinata's thundering heart something strange happened.

Hinata moaned a soft sigh, his wings going erect, quivering slightly as they spread out horizontally. A faint hue of pink started to spread across Hinata's cheeks and he had closed his eyes and looked the picture of pure bliss. It was completely fascinating to watch and Kageyama could feel his body responding.

Hinata's eyelids fluttered but they didn't open completely, staying half closed as they stared at Kageyama. He seemed to be in some sort of trance, his breathing becoming deeper. And the smell emitting from the boy was growing stronger, thicker and insanely sweet. "_Kageyama_." His name tumbled out hot and sweet from the orange head's tongue. He had never heard anything more seductive, not even his fantasies had in cooperated something this sweet.

Swiftly, Kageyama grabbed Hinata's shoulders and rolled them over. This way, Kageyama was on top, pinning Hinata down instead. Kageyama could feel his own wings grow erected, shivering in pure joy as he felt Hinata's tiny hands sneak up his arms. His gaze focused on Hinata's lips that looked very soft. He wondered if they were just as soft as he imagined them to be, maybe a little chapped because his tiny dumbass would never bother about that. He leaned down, eyes beginning to close, feeling Hinata's warm breath spread across his face-

_Knock, knock!_

"Tobio, Hinata-kun, are you in there?" Kageyama froze at the voice of his mother before he quickly pulled back, almost giving himself whiplash from the force. He toppled to the ground, staring at the door and blinking, grateful that he had locked the door. "Is something wrong? Why is this door locked?"

"Nothing's wrong." Kageyama called out, allowing his wings to disappear and quickly putting on a shirt. "We're just playing…a game. We didn't want to disturb you." He glanced towards Hinata, throwing his shirt towards him, grateful to see that his wings had disappeared.

He still looked a little daze, his face turning a brilliant shade of red and Kageyama could feel his own following suit. Opening the door, he was greeted by his mother who had her hands on her hips and looking silently amused with an eyebrow raised. It was a look she often gave him when he was child, being caught in the act of a harmless lie. She knew something was up.

"Is that so? Well Hinata-kun," she turned to address Hinata, "your mum just called me to tell you that you need to come home early today." She smiled kindly as Hinata thanked her, quickly bowing and saying goodbye to Kageyama.

Kageyama noticed that Hinata was avoiding his gaze, rushing out of his room towards his home. With his mum humming happily, Kageyama started to step backwards towards his bed, landing with a slight huff before he covered his face with his hands. With Hinata gone, his sweet scent lingering on his bed, Kageyama suddenly understood.

He had almost…If his mother hadn't interrupted when she did; Kageyama doubted that he would have settled with just a kiss. And he found himself both pleased and disappointed at the same time.

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Kageyama glared at the TV. Hinata had fallen into some sort of heat, he guessed, most likely due to his screwed up hormones. He reached for his phone, looking through the contacts and stopping momentarily on Suga and Sawamura. He needed to tell them because this could mean trouble but something stopped. Embarrassment mostly.

How could you tell your respected senpai that he and Hinata nearly did the deed? And it wasn't just embarrassment on his part, from losing control and letting himself fall into his desires, but it was the embarrassment Hinata would feel. He was sure the orange haired boy would hate him if he told their senpai this, whatever this was. But he needed too. What if this happened again? What if this happened to a stranger?

Groaning, Kageyama fell to his side, curling up while staring at his phone. Maybe he'll wait until tomorrow. Wait until he discussed this with Hinata before they turned to their senpai with this highly embarrassing event.

Only if Hinata ever looked at him again.

Xx

Throwing himself face first onto his bed, Hinata could not fight the feverish flush that stained his cheeks. He was absolutely embarrassed with him. He didn't know what came over them. One minute they were struggling for control, Kageyama only half-heartedly as there was no way Hinata could ever win against him which only pissed Hinata off even more. And then there was this shift. An urge to touch Kageyama, to mark him, to _feel_ him.

It was a possessive feeling and it horrified Hinata. And when Kageyama touched his chest, gentle like so he could feel Hinata's racing heart and touching his sensitive skin, he moaned. He had MOANED.

And things just escalated from there. If Mrs Kageyama hadn't interrupted what would have happened? Kageyama looked like he was leaning down to kiss him and he hadn't pulled away from Hinata. So what did that mean? Did that mean Kageyama liked him too? Or was that just occurring in his head and he dreamed all of that up? A side effect from the wings maybe.

Shifting so he slipped beneath the covers, he curled himself into a tight ball. He would pretend nothing happened. He didn't touch Kageyama, he didn't almost kiss him and he did not moan in pleasure because Kageyama had touched his chest. No he did not, although he could still feel the warmth.

Nope, those were contradicting feelings. He would pretend that there was nothing wrong and he would squish down those pointless feelings. Kageyama probably liked girls anyway. Girls like Kiyoko or maybe Yachi. It didn't matter because Kageyama would marry a nice girl, maybe have one kid or two and he would be happy. And Hinata _will_ smile for him and he would be there for him, even if it broke his heart. It didn't matter as long as Kageyama was happy.

Sighing softly, Hinata allowed himself to drift away. That night his dreams were dark though. A vague sensation of feeling the wind caress his wings, it was exhilarating. This feeling was quickly clouded over with fear that clawed at the pit of his stomach. When he awoke the next day, his blankets kicked to the floor and his body covered in beads of sweat, Hinata could not remember his dream at all, only the terrifying experience.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please ignore the typos, I'm a terrible human being**

Kicking his feet, Hinata took his time arriving to practise that morning. But even when he stalled, took agonizingly slow steps to lock his bike he still arrived at the gym the same time as Kageyama did, which was long before anyone else would show up.

At seeing the tall setter, Hinata mentally screamed. How could this have happened? After deliberately being a slow poke and dragging himself out of bed, how could he still arrive so early and at the same time as Kageyama when no one else was here? Biting down on his lip, he resisted the urge to run and peeked at Kageyama through his fringe.

Kageyama had frozen stiff at the sight of Hinata coming towards him, looking like he was going to bolt at any moment. Hinata was at least grateful and felt that much better sensing this, and relaxed. But that was short lived as it dawned on him that it meant Kageyama would avoid him. Would never toss to him. Would never be there with him.

Widening his eyes, he clutched his chest tightly, feeling his heart racing off course. No, he needed to talk to Kageyama, address the situation and if he had to, think up a convincing lie so he and Kageyama could still be friends. The very thought of the tall boy avoiding him, for any reason, especially if Hinata was at fault, felt like he could die. It felt as if someone had gotten tiny needles and poked them into his heart.

"Hello…" He mumbled and he heard Kageyama grumble it back half-heartedly.

They stood their awkwardly, just outside the gym doors, similar to how they had when they had been temporarily 'kicked off' the volleyball team. The feelings he had felt then were similar to what he was feeling now. Absolutely horrible. Adding to salt to the wound, he had a terrible night sleep. His vague memories of his dreams made him shudder although he couldn't quite imagine what made him scared in the first place.

Peeking at Kageyama, he noticed that he looked worse for wear as well. He was scowling, which wasn't unusual, but there were dark rings under his eyes and his mouth twisted into a pout which Hinata would consider cute, if they weren't in this situation. He had his fists clenched and he had them so tight, his red knuckles had gone white, his fingernails biting into his palm that Hinata was worried that he was going to make himself bleed.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata decided it was the time to talk. Now or never.

"I want to say-"

"I think we should-"

The pair both began and stopped, staring at each other with wide eyes before looking away with flushed faces. Clearing his now very itchy and sore throat, Kageyama released his hands from their tight grip. "Y-you go first."

"U-um okay. I just wanted to say, about last night, I'm sorry." He said this very quickly, bowing apologetically to Kageyama. He stayed in this position, fisting his shorts in his hand with eyes squeezed shut and biting his lip so hard he could taste blood. "I promise it won't happen again! I-I don't know what came over me." He stated, feeling rather pathetic. It was kind of true. He had been spurred on, losing control and simply being able to hold back.

"I-I think we-you should tell Captain or Sugawara about it." Kageyama said and seeming to stop Hinata's heart.

Slowly, Hinata raised his head, inching his back up into proper position. He looked absolutely horrified and appalled. There was no way he could go to them. How could he explain to the people he respected that he wanted to ravish and be ravished by Kageyama? How does anyone begin to comprehend that? It was so, so, so wrong. One, because it was Kageyama of all people. Kageyama who he's been sporting a crush for quite some time now. Kageyama, his teammate. Two, this was Tobio Kageyama!

"N-no! It was a onetime thing only! I promise it won't happen again." Hinata gestured his hands in front of him wildly, shaking his head and making his unkempt hair even more tangled. "I-it was an accident, I-I didn't mean to-"

"That's why you need to go to them. There more experienced." Kageyama shouted, cutting Hinata's stammering short. "They'll know how to deal with…it." Hinata flinched at this, noticing Kageyama's scowl darkened.

Hinata looked down at the ground, staring at Kageyama's feet. He felt absolutely ashamed. The situation was far worse than he originally thought. He had thought that…well it didn't matter now. It seemed like Kageyama didn't want to deal with him anymore. Not that Hinata was surprised. He was probably disgusted with Hinata. He probably thought he was weak, losing control like that. Even worse, Hinata had attempted to kiss him. They were both boys and it wasn't something that was widely accepted.

Hinata felt like crying.

"We-you can go to them after practise, if you like." Kageyama murmured and Hinata barely heard it. Focusing too much on forcing the tears back that threatened to fall. "Here they come…let's go get changed."

Taking small steps, Kageyama stopped beside Hinata who made not attempts of moving. Dreading feeling coursed through Kageyama. He tugged hesitantly on Hinata's arm, edging him to move. "Oi, is something wrong?" Kageyama demanded.

Looking up, Hinata smiled blindly at him. He laughed, punching the side of Kageyama's arm playfully. "There's nothing wrong, dumbass. Come on, I want to play some volleyball! You need to toss to me heaps today! Race you there!" He exclaimed, jumping up in an excited leap and running towards the clubroom.

Kageyama was stunned, watching Hinata run. His first instinct was to run but today it faltered and he just stood there staring. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice Sawamura step up behind him and slap him on the back. "Good morning, Kageyama. Why aren't you running after Hinata?"

Kageyama jumped, looking back and forth between Suga and Daichi. He looked as if he wanted to say something but instead closed his mouth and thought against it. He mumbled a quite morning before jogging a little ahead of his senpai before slowing down to a walk. Hinata was already at the clubroom, waiting patiently for Captain to arrive which was odd. Hinata was never patient, always fidgeting but this time he didn't. This time he stood, with his back to the group relatively still.

Suga and Daichi exchanged a look of worry. "Do you think they got into some sort of fight?" Suga murmured, leaning in close while Daichi frowned.

"I don't know…It's Friday so maybe they're just tired." Daichi offered, sighing heavily. That excuse had too many holes in it. The two must have had a fight, a _very_ bad fight from the looks of things. "We'll see how things are during practise. If it's bad…" He trailed off, not knowing how to finish this sentence.

"We'll see." Suga murmured, saving Daichi from finishing his sentence. He smiled kindly up at Daichi, smoothing his arm in a comforting way. Similar to what he would do with his wings after a very stressful practise in the privacy of one of their rooms.

Their worst fears were confirmed.

It wasn't so noticeable at the beginning. Hinata was just as loud as usual, or perhaps louder. Quickly bouncing to Nishinoya and Tanaka, riling them up with his constant use of senpai, asking for tips. His smile was as bright as ever, but every now and then it seemed forced or like he was about to breakdown. The next thing was the distance that started to grow between Hinata and Kageyama. It was small at first, the tiny orange haired middle blocker standing at a fair distance, no longer bouncing into Kageyama's personal space. They didn't fight or argue as much, and as practise near its end, they didn't talk at all. In fact, most of the time, Hinata was on the other side of the court, seeming to avoid Kageyama.

Everyone could see it then and they could see it slowly taking effect on Kageyama who stole looks in Hinata's direction. They weren't the usual scowls that would normally be followed by a retort on his horrible receive or loudness. They were devastating looks of concern and worry, almost panic stricken as if he was frightened of something. Most likely the loss of Hinata. It became so evident that even Tsukishima, who loved to tease, did not bother mocking Kageyama. But maybe that could have been due to Yamaguchi who looked quite upset between the two. Yachi wasn't having her usual panic attack, and seemed quite concerned. Not even a gentle pat from Kiyoko could put her at ease.

The final breaking point was in a mini game. Kageyama had tossed but Hinata wasn't there.

With the ball hitting the ground, this stopped everyone's movements. They stared towards the doors of the gym as the door swung shut and open. They could all see the flickering body of Hinata as he ran, his cry _'sorry'_ ringing in everyone's ears. Once the door had fully closed, every eye in the building turned to stare at Kageyama who looked to be in complete shock.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Ukai called out, clearing his throat looking slightly confused as the rest. He exchanged a look with Takeda who nodded before apologising to everyone and left as well. Most likely to go and find Hinata.

Daichi smiled at them all. "Everything will be sorted out. Let's finish this."

"Ossu!"

Kageyama lingered behind, slowly getting changed. He was in utter shock, unable to comprehend what had happened. Hinata had been horrible at practise all day and Kageyama wanted to yell at him but couldn't. Not when every time he looked at the small boy he was slowly drifting further apart. And when he tossed…Hinata wasn't there…just like _that_ time.

"Kageyama!"

Jumping, Kageyama spun around with wide eyes to stare at both Daichi and Suga. He gripped his shoulder strap tightly, glancing down at their feet as he saw the worry and concern in their eyes.

"Your close to Hinata, did something happen between you too?" Daichi asked softly, smiling kindly which surprised Kageyama.

He had been expecting the captain to be upset and angry. He had expected a lecture or an order to go solve things with Hinata before they get worse. But, what could get worse than Hinata not being there to hit his toss? He couldn't think of anything.

With a dark frown, he wracked his brain for recent events. He wanted to deny that it wasn't his fault, mostly because he didn't know what was wrong with Hinata or what he did to push him away. The only thing he could think of was this morning. But he didn't understand. Didn't Hinata understand?

"T-this morning…maybe…" Kageyama mumbled, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh so you two did get into a fight." Suga mused, looking slightly relieved. Only slightly.

"No!" Kageyama snapped, scowling angrily. He flushed slightly, seeing the surprise in his senpais' faces. "I mean…I don't think so." With his eyebrows knitted together, he looked back down at the ground, shifting uncomfortably. "I just…the other day we were together a-and something happened."

"Happened?" Daichi and Suga exchanged a look of surprise. Suga nibbled on his lip while Daichi rubbed the back of his neck. They both knew Kageyama's feelings towards Hinata and could understand how difficult it could get. Both of them had been in similar situations, lost in the heat of touch and unable to control emotions and actions. "Is it something to do with your feelings?"

"You didn't…force him into-"

"Of course not!" Kageyama growled, feeling offended and hurt because Kageyama certainly hoped that's not the case. True, his feeling had been hard to control and reign in but he hadn't lost full control. Well…not really. Maybe a little but they hadn't done anything. "It was…something odd happened with Hinata…Like he was…" He sighed, running a hand through his air, feeling highly uncomfortably telling them about it. It felt like he was betraying Hinata somehow. "And well…this morning I told him that we-he should go to you two…I think…that's around the time it started." Kageyama mumbled, his shoulders sagging and seeming quite lifeless. He felt dead, all grimy and gross. The sort of feeling when you're sick but with no runny noses and itchy throats. "What if he hates me?" He said this barely above a whisper and the older crows patted his back comfortingly.

"It's a good thing, what you did. We would like to know more on what happened." Daichi shook his head, sighing softly. "But that can wait until Hinata comes to us on his own accord. Although…if it does involve him being a crow, we should really talk to him soon."

"Maybe it's just a misunderstanding." Suga offered, smiling warmly and nudging him slightly forward. "Why don't you go to Hinata and talk about it? Whatever it is that you guys need to talk to about. And you two can both decide on what you want to d0." He urged. Kageyama wondered briefly if Suga meant the talk this morning or about deeper feelings.

"Yes, try to fix it. I don't want that happening _again_." Daichi added, giving him a calming smile that left Kageyama feeling terrified. "Don't worry about school. Takeda-Sensei is already covering for you both."

Nodding, Kageyama walked out the clubroom. His mind replayed this morning, the look of shock on Hinata's face when he suggested going to their senpais. And then that blinding smile that followed after. He knew something was wrong, he should have done something. Lips pursing into a thin line, Kageyama headed to the bus stop, grateful he hadn't spent his money on milk during break (Kageyama felt too sick to drink anything). He would go to Hinata and fix things and apologise for whatever he's done.

Arriving at Hinata's took longer than expected. Or maybe it was just because Kageyama was counting every millisecond that went by. Maybe it was just how annoyingly cheerful everyone else seemed to be. Storming, he noticed Hinata's bike sprawled out on the ground which was promising as it meant he was home. Knocking on the door, he prayed that Hinata was the only one home. It would be embarrassing if one of his parents were to open the door. Too many questions and well, who knows what Hinata said about him. Nothing nice most likely.

No noise. No footsteps. Nothing.

Kageyama's scowl darkened and he knocked louder. "Oi, Hinata! Open the god damn door! I know you're in there." He angrily shouted. Still no answer, everything was silent and Kageyama could honestly say he was pissed. He was about to get violent, ready to throw in some insults for good measure when he heard a distant cry that was horribly familiar.

Frozen in his movement, barely a second went past before Kageyama was sprinting around the house and into the woods.

Hinata had made it home in record time. Both his parents were both at work, his sister at school which meant he had it to himself. This allowed him to avoid any unnecessary question and to yell all he likes. Kicking the wall, he hissed out loud in rage, feeling his wings bristle underneath his wings.

He was mad at everything and especially himself. And now, how's he going to face everyone tomorrow? Worse, he had ditched school. Not that he mind too much on that, but what if they call his parents? Ooh his mum would be so angry.

He throwing himself onto his bed, he scrambled to get under his blankets. Squeezing his eyes shut, his back began to itch and he felt hot and bothered. Opening his eyes, he kicked everything away. Walking to his window, he spotted some black birds out in the neighbouring fields. He recognised them as crows. Tilting his head, he watched them, fascinated as they lifted their wings and took flight. He felt envious, his own feathers stirring and scowled angrily with a slight pout in his lips.

Kageyama's warning was clear in his head, but who gave a damn about Kageyama? Hinata certainly didn't.

Slipping of his shirt and tucking it into the belt loop of his pants, Hinata headed towards the woods. That was one of the good things about living here, so far away from everyone and surrounded by tree. He used to constantly play in here, against his mother's wishes, mind you. So he knew all the secret routes and the good places where there were little trees and lots of space.

Once he had entered the forest, Hinata released his wings, enjoying himself. He felt a lot better as he stumbled forward. The pressure about what he was going to do and Kageyama's voice resonating in his head did not help. He felt…sort of guilty which only proved to aggravate the red haired further. Puffing out his wings, he came to a familiar clearing that he often used to come to when he wanted to play volleyball. Or as good as anyone could play when you were by yourself.

He hummed in content, stretching his wings and testing them. He could feel the cool wind tickle them. It was a different sensation than being locked up in a room. And if he closed his eyes, he could still feel Kageyama's larger hands ghosting over them. Bristling, he shook his body, trying to dislodge the thought of Kageyama. Instead, he took a deep breath and widened his wings. He leaned forward under the weight and curiously flapped them, dipping them low before raising them high.

He just sort of had to run, right? Rushing forward, he flapped his wings and then he jumped. He rose high in the air, just like in any volleyball game, his wings beating the air and pushing him upwards. He curled his legs slightly in, his arms at his side as he glided. He was flying. Really flying with the ground moving beneath him. And then he was falling.

"GAAAH!" He exclaimed, landing uncomfortably on the hard ground with a roll. He bounced a couple of times, his wings wrapping around him instinctively in a final form of protecting him from the worst. When he had finally stopped moving, he pushed himself up staying on hands and knees as he spat out feathers and grass. His wings shifted, rising up and shaking as disorientated feathers moved into place. "That landing's go to be the worst." He grumbled.

Getting to his feet, he dusted himself off and observed the damage done. He lowered one wing closer to him, carefully grabbing the feathers and repositioning them. Once he was done, he started to head back the way he came. Only stopping when he heard a twig snap behind him. Freezing in his tracks, he turned his head slightly around, his wings stiff as he peered behind him.

A humanoid creature that towered over Hinata stood in the dark shade of the trees. It had a face like a beast with long tusks jutting from its lower jaw. It's skin was dark red with curly black hair and a single horn that curled in a spiral shape on one side of its forehead. Opposite to it was broken shaft as if it originally had two horns and the other had broken. It carried a large mace in one clawed hand and the other gripped a tree for support. It was bleeding, on knee pressed down in the earth while its arm and torso bore brutal open scars. It looked extremely pissed off too.

"H-hello!" Hinata squeaked, turning wildly around in an alarm to face it. His wings open wide around him like a shield and his feet itched to run.

The creature snorted and opened its mouth to reveal sharp yellow teeth as it roared. Hinata screamed.


End file.
